


Worth Fighting For

by NopeTrain



Series: We Were So Young [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a carrier, Carriers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have weird shit on my search history because of this fic, I'm so sorry, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody Dies, Period-Typical Homophobia, Revolutionary War, Thunderstorms, graphic birth, lafayette is there for like a minute, non-historical history, the author doesn't know how to tag, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NopeTrain/pseuds/NopeTrain
Summary: Alex fell back on his elbows again, panting wildly. He looked down at his legs, shaking from the exertion of labor, still covered by the white cloth. This had to be worth it. No one would do this if it wasn’t.Or, the one where Alex is a carrier (because that's a thing in this universe?) and some unfortunate timing and some bad decisions (made by Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton) leave him in labor and secluded from anyone who can help.The title is not meant to be a Mulan reference, that just kind of happened?





	Worth Fighting For

There were only a handful of carriers registered under Washington’s Army. Though they carried both male and female sexual organs, the soldiers allowed to serve as a Son of Liberty if they identified as male. On the surface, no one would be able to tell a carrier from a normal male or female, from soldier to soldier.

There was only one rule to be made about carriers who participated in battle: they could not be expecting. To be in such a condition while actively fighting was inexcusable morally, and was cause for a soldier’s immediate expulsion from the Continental Army.

Alexander became the exception.

~~~

It was mid-December, the early air thin with chill and frost, when Alexander began to fall ill each morning, gracelessly tumbling out of bed, blindly reaching for the chamber pot and retching violently.

Despite his ailment, whatever it’s cause, he trudged to Washington’s office each morning, completed his work, downed his coffee. Sometimes, if the day was a bad one, he would sneak away only for a moment to become sick in the alley behind the stone house the offices were stationed in.

None of his colleagues seemed to notice the aide-de-camp’s struggles, and he spoke nothing of it to any of them, save for one.

John Laurens was a fellow aide-de-camp, and Alexander’s best friend. In addition to that, the two shared a room inside another small stone building on the Army’s miserable winter training grounds.

Perhaps Hamilton would not have spoken to Laurens of his illness, had he not been the one to wake his companion each morning with his strained noises of vomiting.

John was of course concerned for the well-being of his beloved friend, yet, Alexander, always steadfast, assured him that he only suffered from a bug. It would be short-lived, no doubt. Something that only needed to be waited out.

~~~

Eventually, the early-morning sickness ceased, letting Hamilton carry out his day without interruption. It wasn’t until many months later that the stiff jolt of shock took illness’s place.

Alexander was washing himself at the basin in the washroom when he noticed an unusual swell of flesh low in his tummy.

Reaching out with both hands, Alexander slowly caressed the small bump, as if afraid it would harm him. To his surprise, it was firm, like a dome had expanded in his body overnight.

Alex was thoroughly confused. While he ate every day, the meals provided for their company were never filling, and he certainly wasn’t one for gaining weight. He had always been small compared to the other men, and had never eaten well, even as a child. Why, now, was he showing signs of over-eating? It almost looked as if he were pregn-

Alex knocked over the basin of water in his haste to pull on his clothes. He became sick again on his way back to his and John’s shared room, pausing to lean against a tree for support through the heaves.

Not soon enough, he stumbled into his room, finding Laurens where he hoped he’d be.

John was laying on his cot, a book in hand, his face upturned to Alexander, who had appeared quite unceremoniously in their doorway, sopping wet from the falling snow, clothes askew and hair a mess.

“Alexan-?”

“We need to talk.” Hamilton said sharply.

John’s gazed fixed to Alexander’s, concern riding his eyebrows as he set aside his novel.

“I-" Alex started, a shiver overtaking him.

John stood. “Hamilton, your complexion is horribly pale, please sit, let me get you some dry clothes-“

“John, please!” Alex sobbed.

John was taken aback. He had never seen his companion so upset, cracks of emotion threatening to crumble this pillar of a man.

Grabbing Alex’s shoulders, they moved silently to his cot. The shivering man sat on the edge of the wooden frame while John crouched in front of him, took his hands.

John’s voice dropped to a whisper, “What is it, love? Tell me.”

_‘Love’_

Only such names for each other could be spoken in the quiet of their own space. For each other’s ears only, the consequences of such words too heavy to bear outside their own four walls.

Alexander responded in kind, “My love, I-I am frightened.” He paused to take a breath, John’s grip on his hands grew tighter.

“I was ill naught but a few months ago, do you remember?”

John visibly stiffened, his eyes like steel. “Yes.”

“I have little knowledge of-” he swallowed harshly “of pregnancy… but I have heard that women will sometimes become ill in the early morning hours as a first sign of such a condition.”

John remained silent.

“My love… while I was in the washroom I discovered… I-I saw-”

Alexander was cut off by sob, a gentle hand coming up to wipe away his falling tears.

“Alex, are you certain?”

Refusing to meet his eyes, Alex took his lover’s hand and placed it over the small bump of his belly.

John let out a slow exhale, his palm covering the gentle swell of his growing child.

“John, I can’t… we mustn’t…” Alexander couldn’t find it in himself to finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. They both knew that Alex, as a carrier wasn’t allowed to bear a child while serving. They also knew that their relationship couldn’t be discovered, that their pairing was ‘an abomination to God.’

Suddenly, John’s demeanor changed. His hand stayed protectively over Alex’s middle as he pulled the younger man’s lips to his. “We will find a way.”

~~~

Alex’s small frame became an asset to their plan.

As their child grew, John was able to snatch larger uniforms for Alex, the baggier clothes concealing his growing middle. The couple also agreed that Alex should arrive at his desk earlier than the other aide-de-camps and leave after, so that he could hide his navel under the table.

Throughout the winter and early spring, they got away with this plan. However, as the months grew warmer and Alex grew larger, it became impossible to hide the truth.

On a rainy March morning, Alex was called to Washington’s office.

Not much escaped the General, and he had been keeping a hawkish eye on Alexander ever since he had seen him vomiting outside of the meeting house months ago.

The conversation between the General and Hamilton was clipped and embarrassing. However good of a job Alex and John thought they were doing of hiding the pregnancy, Washington saw right through it.

In a stern, yet tender way, the General ordered Hamilton to a sick leave “of sorts.”

The arrangement was for the benefit of Hamilton’s privacy and social standing. He would work from his room, he would stay away from the troops and seemingly disappear until the ordeal was over. The child could obviously not stay at the army settlement, but Washington did not specify what would need to be done with the infant upon arrival. He left that to Alexander.

The General, thankfully, did not ask about the father.

~~~

The sun rose and stayed in the sky later and later as the months went on, as if compelled to stay and watch Alexander grow.

John and Lafayette, the only two besides Washington who knew of Alex’s condition, took it upon themselves to care for the expectant parent to be, bringing him meals, if not extra helpings, and any supplies they could sneak away with that would be needed for the birth.

Alex and John had decided that when the time came, Alexander would need to be moved to a more private location. Imagine an officer’s surprise at hearing screams coming from the aide-de-camp’s room. Imagine their horror at what they would find if they were to investigate.

No, that sort of discovery wouldn’t do. Not only would it expose them, but also the General’s kindness in dismissing the situation and providing them cover. They could not betray Washington in that way, but Alexander was also afraid that he would not be able to keep quiet during the child’s entrance into the world. What little Alexander knew of childbirth truly frightened him. He knew it was loud, painful, messy and sometimes deadly. His only comfort was knowing that John would be there with him, supporting him through it.

It wasn’t until late June when Alex realized nothing would go as planned.

~~~

British scouts had been spotted just to the north of their encampment, the enemy trying to spy on the Continental army's efforts at training. A small troop of army men were ordered to engage the scouts, to be led by one Lieutenant Colonel. _John._

By Alexander’s calculations, he wasn’t due until July. Alex assured John that all would be well, that his main concern was John's safe return so that he could see the arrival of their child.

John swore he would. He gave his partner a chaste kiss in the privacy of their shared room, a hand pressing firmly on Alexander’s smooth belly. The couple exchanged a meaningful look before John turned and left through the door, unable to look back.

~~~

Heat.

Hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. Those were the only things Alex could find himself focusing on as he scribbled at his latest letter to congress.

Alex shifted in his chair, unable to become comfortable. His back had been bothering him all morning. An incessant twinge lower in his spine that wouldn’t seem to ebb no matter his position.

With a sigh, the young man stood, swayed his hips and stretched. His body felt distended to it’s limit, and Alex wondered to himself how this child could continue to grow for another month and still come out the size of a regular newborn.

Alexander’s thoughts were cut off by a soft, rhythmic rapping at his door.

Lafayette had promised John that he would check in with Alex as much as he could while he was gone, and true to his word, the Frenchman appeared with a bright smile as Alexander unlocked the door.

The two chatted for a moment, Lafayette gave Alex his dinner and excused himself after he was sure all as well with his fellow immigrant friend.

~~~

Evening turned to night as the sky became overcast outside of Alexander’s window, the usually colorful sunset hidden by the crowding of large thunder clouds as a storm threatened to overtake the calm sky.

Late into the night, or rather, early in the morning, Alexander figured, he was jostled awake by what he thought was a loud clap of thunder. Grumbling to himself and turning over, Alex realized that sound was not what had awoken him, but rather a sharp pain, now fading from his lower back.

Lightning silently lit the sky, casting demon-like shadows on Alexander’s wall as he sat up and waited. For what, he wasn’t sure. Long moments passed. Just as Alex decided there was nothing to worry about a strong pain radiated from his lower belly and back, wrapping his entire abdomen in what felt like a small fraction of true agony.

Was this it?

Alex realized after the pain ended that he had been holding his breath. He panted to take in air, and felt the bump of his belly absently. Though it would be hard for anyone else to tell, Alex could feel that the baby had shifted, was now low in his abdomen, ready to make an entrance into the world.

Alex cursed under his breath. This was happening, with or without John.

~~~

The night went by without much incident, however, Alexander did not get much sleep.

After he felt the first contraction take over him in the early hours, he worried the baby was coming right then. But as the hours wore on, he began to realize that bringing a child into the world would take some time.

Instead of sitting and waiting for each pain, Alex found solace in moving, pacing the small room in circles, leaning on whatever furniture was closest when another contraction hit.

The contractions themselves weren’t all that bad, rather, just irritating because they kept him awake. However, when the light of dawn fought its way through the heavy clouds Alex was exhausted enough from his nightly battle to finally settle down for a small amount of sleep.

Not too long after, a friendly knock came from the door.

Alexander’s heart skipped a beat. Answering the door meant he’d see Lafayette. Lafayette would want to know how he was. He’d have to tell the Frenchman that he was in labor. To explain such a thing to Lafayette would make it real, and Alex was scared, didn’t want it to be real. Wanted John to return so that he could see his child come into the world. Wanted the baby to wait until then.

With a split-second decision made, Alex called to Lafayette from his bed, speaking in french so that no one else in the building would understand.

_"Lafayette, is that you?”_

_"Yes, my friend. Are you well?”_

_"I am afraid not, I grew ill last night. I do not think it wise for you to enter, my friend. I believe I will skip breakfast and try to rest.”_

There was an air of finality in Alexander’s voice that caught Lafayette off-guard. Surely he wouldn’t want to be alone if he was feeling unwell.

Against Alexander’s wishes, Lafayette tugged on the door handle to confirm that it was locked.

In an attempt to stifle his friend’s worry, Alex added in dramatic sleep-slurred french that he did not feel well enough to move himself and unlock the door.

After a few more attempts at reassuring his friend, Lafayette finally conceded to letting Alex rest, even if the door was locking him out. He promised he’d return later with something to eat and drink for lunch, but the thought of food disgusted Alex as another sharp contraction tightened at his middle.

~~~

Evening rolled in like a fresh set of thunder clouds on the horizon. The sky grumbling as the wind began to pick up, promising a fresh storm for the night.

Alexander had still not permitted Lafayette to enter his room under the pretense that he was still very sick, but asked his french comrade to leave his meals on the floor outside his door.

As much as Alex did not want to eat, he knew that he needed his strength for what was to come. He struggled to get a few bites of food and gulps of water down before his contractions continued. They were’t far apart anymore, and they were becoming terribly intense. Alexander’s plan of waiting for John was fading quickly as he realized he was having trouble keeping quiet, hissing and, on occasion moaning, through especially painful contractions.

Alexander could feel a fierce pressure building below his belly. Time wasn’t on his side anymore, and if he wanted to keep to the initial plan of protecting John, Washington and himself from scrutiny, then he’d have to move. No one else could hear his labor, or the baby cry when it was born.

He and John had set up a small army tent on the outskirts of the base, far enough away that any of the noises that went along with childbirth would not be heard by the troops or officers. Only Alex, John and Lafayette knew where the tent was, which suddenly frightened Alex. Without John, he was doing this alone. Lafayette would know where to look, sure, but with night falling, it was likely that he wouldn’t come looking for him until the morning.

If he died while trying to bring his child into the world, no one would know until the next morning. No one would be there to save his baby.

Tears welled in Alexander’s eyes, frustrated at his own stupidity. He had turned away his only friend, and possibly his only lifeline when he needed him most. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. Lafayette’s building was in the opposite direction from the tent, and the pains were becoming so strong and so close that Alex knew he couldn’t make it that far.

Alex was caught in another strong contraction as he pulled out the bag he and John had set aside for this occasion. In it were all the supplies they would need for the child’s arrival, though Alex never thought he’d be handling it on his own.

Tears mixed with fresh rain as Alex made his way out to his special tent.

He scoffed at the weather, the rain falling at a dramatic angle, droplets hard and unforgiving against Alexander’s skin. Storm or no storm his baby was coming, a wild groan escaping Alex’s lips as his belly cramped with another contraction, this one taking him almost to his knees.

Thankfully, any noises that left Alexander were swiftly blown away in the wind, swept up to the treetops where the leaves rustled angrily.

Alexander finally managed to reach the tent where he unceremoniously tossed the supply bag and his soaking wet coat to the corner, forgotten for the moment. Something felt wrong still. His clothes felt inhibiting, too heavy and hot. Without thought, the young man stripped down, then pulled on a night frock for the sake of modesty, though he wasn’t sure how much he would have left by the end of the ordeal.

There wasn’t much left to do but wait. Though Alexander didn’t know much about giving birth, he knew to wait until he felt the need to bear down. He and John both had done what little research they could on the subject, wanting to be prepared as possible with no midwife present. And while Alex definitely felt pressure, he didn’t feel like it was time yet.

So he walked.

He unpacked the supply kit, pausing to breathe through the contractions as they came. Now that he was safely in the tent, Alex didn’t try to muffle his moans of discomfort, unabashedly swaying his hips and humming strange, long notes until the pains ebbed.

Once everything was more of less set up, Alexander became antsy. Wished he had brought a journal or a book, something that he could focus his mind on other than just intermittent and overwhelming pain.

~~~

Lightning flashed outside as the storm picked up, the tent housing Alexander dangerously swaying against the wild winds.

“Oh, shut up.” Alex groaned as the stiff canvas of the tent whipped sharply after a particularly harsh gust.

Alexander thought to himself about how like a hurricane it seemed outside, how amusingly poetic it was that his child was to be born in such a storm after its father almost died in one just the same. Perhaps amusing wasn’t the right word, but Alex wasn’t thinking quite straight as time wore on and the contractions got inexplicably worse.

Then, all at once there was a gush.

Not so much a rush of fluid as an abrupt trickle coming from between Alexander’s legs, one that startled him. Did this mean his child was coming now? Unsure of what to do, Alex continued his pacing around the small tent hoping a more obvious sign would come.

Turns out he didn’t have to wait very long.

Not a moment later, the worst contraction yet wracked through Alexander’s body. Alex’s breath caught in his throat, the sheer force of his muscles tightening taking the air out of him. Without thinking Alexander let out a shrill cry, something akin to a pained animal sound, as he rode out what remained of the contraction.

When the pain faded, Alex realized he had been knocked to the ground by the force of it, his fingers twinning in the grass beneath him. He couldn’t move, didn’t want to move. But this wasn’t where he wanted to have his baby, in the cold dirt like a cow. If John wasn’t going to be here, he was at least going to have his baby on the cot they had set up.

Knowing he didn’t have long, Alex artlessly crawled his way over to the wooden frame of the bed, clinging to the harsh edges as another contraction pulled him down. This time the young man practically screamed as his muscles tightened, forcing his child impossibly lower.

With an instinct that surprised Alex, he widened his knees in the dirt and panted through the last of the contraction. Opening his legs felt right, felt… _oh._

There it was. He wanted, no, _needed_ to push.

Without much thought, Alex leaned up on his elbows and pushed on the next contraction, letting a high-pitched, pained wail escape him as he did so.

Bearing down hurt in every way, but also felt so right, so rewarding. It was an odd mashup of feelings that Alex really didn’t have time to pick apart before another contraction tore through him. Alex pushed with this one, too, feeling the unyielding pressure in his abdomen move down, settling low in his pelvis, between his legs.

This was it, he was moving his baby.

Realizing he was still on the ground Alex took advantage of the lull in contractions to weakly hoist himself up on the cot and cover his legs with a stark white sheet. He wasn’t sure who he was shielding himself from, but having his bareness covered set his mind at ease as he felt another building contraction.

This position was uncomfortable and didn’t seem as ideal as when he was on the ground, but it didn’t matter now, Alex didn’t think he could move even if he tried. This was where his baby was going to make its entrance.

Leaning up on his elbows for support, Alex gave another strong push, only groaning through a bit of it before catching his breath and leaning back. Alexander kept at this until something shifted inside him, causing him to cry out in agony.

As if in response, thunder rumbled overhead, lightning setting the sky alight, only for a moment.

Alexander let a sob fall from his lips as a new instinct told him to pull up his knees. With all the strength he could muster, Alex did just that, wrapping a hand under each knee and pulling them to his chest. He felt flayed, open and tearing as this child made his way into the world. For a moment, Alexander was afraid he couldn’t do it. If it were to hurt much more than this he would surely die.

A crash of thunder from outside brought him back to reality, reminded him that like the storm overhead, the pain would pass. He needed to be strong and stay alive, if not for himself than for his child, for Laurens.

With another contraction on the way, Alex prepared himself for the worst, was ready to fight for his and his child’s life.

Still, he was unprepared for the unrelenting burning sensation that flared between his legs, causing him to scream and halt his pushing. Is this what all women and other carries went through? Alexander silently vowed he would never do this again as another contraction began to bloom.

With his nails digging into his thighs Alex worked through the burn, crying out in yelps and screams as he felt his baby progress into the world.

Another instinct took over and Alex moved again, moved up so that his legs were splayed wide, his palms flat on the cot, his arms supporting his weight from behind. At this angle, Alex could lift his hips with the strength of his pushes, feel his baby move even more.

Alexander took a fortifying breath, regarded the thunder and lightning and the rapping of sharp rain pellets against the hard canvas of the tent and was suddenly thankful that he had a shelter to give birth in. At least things could be worse.

Another contraction was coming, and while Alex could feel his progress, he was also exhausted. Wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. He was ready for this to be over, for his child to be in his arms. He decided that on the next contraction he would give it his all.

When the tight pain finally came, Alex bore down with all the power he could muster. For a moment, his vision whited out and he realized he was yelling so harshly that he felt something in his throat tear.

Alex fell back on his elbows again, panting wildly. He looked down at his legs, shaking from the exertion of labor, still covered by the white cloth. This had to be worth it. No one would do this if it wasn’t.

That last push had done a number on him, but he also felt his baby edge past his opening. He was so close, so close to being done. He could _do this._

Focusing on the sounds of the rain outside, Alex hummed low and waited for another contraction, he would give it all he could again, would keep doing that until he could meet his baby. The familiar grip of a contraction took hold and once again Alex widened his knees gritting his teeth hard as he bore down, feeling his child’s head open him impossibly wide.

Alex stopped pushing with a yell, surprised at how horrible the stretch was. How big was the baby? Felt like a watermelon.

With his strength fading, Alex lay back, his head against a pillow, hands grabbing the back of his thighs. He took a shallow breath and gave another push, groaning as he felt his baby breech his opening once more, pulling him apart. Alexander’s groan turned into a high scream as the widest part of his child’s head pushed through him - and out.

Alex let out an exasperated gasp as he lifted a shaky hand and slid it underneath the sheet covering him. What he felt confirmed what he knew, his baby’s head was in his hand, he was almost done.

The next contraction couldn’t come fast enough. Again, Alex pulled at his thighs and made a low, pained sound as he felt his baby move, shift inside of him, before progressing forward. His hands and legs were noticeably shaking now, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat despite the cool night air, but Alexander couldn’t find himself to care.

Another contraction. Two.

The shoulders were the hardest part. Alex again propped himself up on his elbows knowing this was the final stretch, and pushed hard with the next contraction. One shoulder slipped free, Alexander yelped, pushed harder, and then his baby came forth in a dramatic gush of liquid.

Breathing heavily and unsure what to do, Alex took a moment to lean back and catch his breath. Sweat and tears both mingled saltily on his cheeks, shinning in the gray early morning light.

And then he heard a cry.

A wet, garbled, _very_ disgruntled cry coming from under the sheet.

With shaking hands and sore muscles, Alex leaned forward and pulled his new baby up to his chest, the sight well worth the past 48 hours of labor.

New tears fell from Alexander’s eyes as he cleaned and cooed at his newborn. Despite feeling like a watermelon, the baby was actually very tiny, perhaps a tad premature.

“You came early on purpose didn’t you, little one?” Alex teased. “You didn’t want this to be an easy affair for me, now, did you?”

The baby only responded with a delicate yawn, reminding Alex of how tired he truly was.

Thankfully, everything Alex needed was in arm’s reach. A warm blanket for the baby, scissors to cut the cord, water to drink for himself.

After awhile the afterbirth came, not nearly as terrible as the baby itself.

Alex settled in, cleaned the afterbirth away and set it aside in a spare tin, fed his newborn with relative ease. The sun was just rising when the two fell asleep, already exhausted by the day’s events.

~~~

The sun hadn’t risen very far from the horizon when Alex heard two sets of footsteps approaching his tent. Still sleepy and uncoordinated, Alexander attempted to rise, to hide his baby, to do anything to protect it from whoever was coming, but before he could even find the strength to really lift himself, John was entering the tent at a frantic pace before he stopped dead in his tracks.

He took in the sight of his lover, his best friend and colleague, covered in sweat and slightly dazed. A soiled, bloody sheet covering his legs, the blotches of more blood blooming on the mattress. The blood was enough to set John into motion.

He was at Alex’s side in one swift movement, taking his hand and gripping him tightly.

“My God, Alex-”

“Shh,” Alex cut him off, a smile tugging at his lips. “You’ll wake her.”

“Her?”

Alexander’s eyes glimmered with pride as he pulled an impossibly tiny bundle from his side to his chest so that John could look. Inside was the smallest human John had ever seen. She was so delicate, so little his heart hurt. And then there was Alex, his smile shinning brighter than the rising sun, blood smeared on his face and his hair still damp with sweat. Despite it all, he was beautiful.

“You… you had her all on your own.” It was a statement more than it was a question.

Alexander made an affirmative humming noise, gazing down at his child with pure adoration. “Not too long ago, either. You almost made it.”

John shook his head, unbelieving of the sight before him. He should have been here, should have been with Alex.

“Alex, I’m so… so-”

“Shh,” Alex hushed again gently. “There was nothing you or I could have done about it. I’m glad you are here now.”

Through the veil of shared tears, the couple leaned in and kissed over their newborn daughter, John’s hand reaching out to caress the smooth silk of their baby’s cheek.

“Well, congratulations, Mon amie.”

Slightly startled, both parents looked up to see Lafayette leaning at the tent’s entrance. He had been watching at a safe distance, having arrived with John but wanting to give the new family some space.

Alexander’s smile lit up once again at the sight of his friend.

“Lafayette, look! Is she not stunning?”

Lafayette hummed an acknowledgement, _"What I find more stunning is how you neglected to tell me your labor had begun yesterday.”_

Alexander paled, continued in french so that John would not understand.

_"Please don’t tell John. He will never lay with me again if he knows the danger I put us in.”_

Lafayette chuckled good-naturedly, knowing full and well that he had something to hold over Alexander’s head for a good time to come.

_"No worries, my friend, I am simply glad that you both are well.”_

“Let us speak English from now on, yes?” John simpered.

The trio laughed as the newborn squirmed in Alexander’s loving arms.

~~~

The question of what to do with the baby once she was born had bothered both Alex and John right up until her birth. For the young parents, keeping their baby would be difficult, even if the both of them weren’t fighting in the war. However, the answer came to them after they fell in love with Corentine, her name fitting of the storm she was brought forth in.

John’s sister, Martha, who granted, lived quite a few states away, was willing to care for the child until John and Alex could return for her once the war was over. 

There was hope for their unconventional family yet, but for now, Alex was content to stay in his little tent, cuddling Corentine and watching the warm summer rain fall much more gently than it had when she entered the world, this time with John by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments, please say hi!
> 
> This is my first fic, I'll go make cupcakes to celebrate. :)


End file.
